


Once Upon A Time [Wrath]

by TheHarleyQueen



Series: Maybe They Were Hated (or maybe the were something more) or The Seven Deadly Sins [1]
Category: Descendants (2015), The Isle of the Lost - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: A Realistic Look at the Isle of the Lost, Anti-Heroes, Disney Heroes aren't Perfect, Djinn Jay (Disney), F/F, F/M, Fae Mal (Disney), Foursome - F/F/M/M, Human Carlos de Vil, M/M, Multi, Revenge, Succubus Evie (Disney), United States of Auradon (Disney) Is Not Perfect, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 11,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHarleyQueen/pseuds/TheHarleyQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, they were fearsome. Once upon a time, they were beautiful and strong. Once upon a time, they were cunning. Once upon a time, they were the villains, the evil-doers, the malicious ones. Once upon a time, they were magnificent. Once upon a time, it wasn't once upon a time. Once upon a time, they didn't need their children to be beautiful and cunning and powerful for them. Once upon a time, they didn't need their kids to rule the world for them, because they were already doing it themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once Upon A Time (She Was Called Malicious)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Maleficent was never intended to be magnificent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the first chapter of what's turning out to be one hell of a canon divergence. As always, I don't own Descendants (2015) or Isle of the Lost. Note: I am going through the chapters of Once Upon a Time, and I am updating some of the writing of 15-year-old me (she was really enthusiastic, but didn't always consider spelling, grammar, and story length as vital components).
> 
> If you're new to the Seven Deadly Sins verse, please proceed. If you're returning after a while, welcome back!
> 
> Whipped Cream & Other Delights,
> 
> TheHarleyQueen

* * *

 

**Once Upon a time (She Was Called Malicious)**

Mal didn't know it, but while her mother had  _cursed entire kingdoms_ , she'd never  _killed_  a single soul. Her mother had once been  _malicious_  and  _spiteful_  and  _cruel_  and  _bad_ , but she had never killed. So Mal was already more  _evil_  in that regard. While Maleficent had enjoyed being evil, Mal had  _embraced_  it. Mal was deceitful and dishonest and all-around  _despicable_  like her mother could never be. Because Maleficent couldn't kill. Not wouldn't, not refused to, she was physically incapable of casting the spell, of bringing the knife down, of snapping the bone. Maleficent, the worst and most evil of them all, was  _scared_  of killing. So her daughter lived on, not as her legacy, but as her  _Queen_. Not as her daughter, but as her  _Master_. And it just  _killed_  her.  _She_  should be the one who was lounging on a throne, who was ordering executions, who was conquering the  _heroes_.

But no.

She was in captivity, in prison, while her daughter spent her life under a golden crown on a velvet throne, ordering those she had deceived so long ago to do as she saw fit. Her spawn, her  _flesh and blood_  that she had only conceived as a contingency plan in the first place had flowered in her position of  _High Queen of the ex-United States of Auradon_ , now a nameless land that was as cruel as its rulers, and far more so than their predecessors. So Maleficent plotted, and pushed, and tried to convince her cellmates that their children had to be taken down, that their unchallenged reign should come to an end.

But it remained unchallenged as long as Maleficent would live, and a good while longer because the girl she had once named Mal because she was only worthy of not even half of her mother's name had stopped being second-best. And her daughter's lovers would come in to taunt her, to make her understand that she had lost, and not to the generic "good trumps evil" character, but to her own daughter, and  _God_ , it stang. It was cruel and unholy that her plan to rule had resulted in only a slave's life and her daughter's success because her daughter was never supposed to succeed.

 

*

 

And so when Maleficent died, it was not spectacular. It was hardly average. The faerie so many had feared for so many years before they knew what her daughter could do died in her sleep, a sigil carved into her forehead, the symbol of the Crown above that. When Maleficent died, when she was killed by her  _daughter_ , there was no fanfare. In fact, it was never announced, never even noted. When Maleficent died, only eight people even  _remembered_  her, because what she feared most in the world was  _oblivion_ , and her daughter knew that. And she watched from  _Hell_ , as she was strung over the rack, as she was  _pulled apart_ , physically and spiritually, how her daughter killed and pillaged and  _took_  without remorse. She watched her daughter who was supposed to be  _less_  become  _more_. She watched as  _High Queen Mal_  came into her true fae power that had been denied to her through the barrier on the wretched Isle of the Lost.

Maleficent watched from her position on a throne of iron, wrapped in thorns, as her  _whore_  daughter married her pathetic lovers, the  _succubus_  and the  _genie_ and the  _human_ , watched as her daughter layered her fae blood with the blood of a demon and a djinn, watched her  _granddaughter_  be even more powerful than her daughter, watched her daughter become  _weak_  with love and lust, and she  _screamed_  in anger.

Her screams only brought down the HellQueen, and then she truly regretted her slights against her daughter, because the HellQueen used her body to  _demonstrate_  torture, and no one came to her aid. Lord, no one even made eye contact with her, because they knew that if you allied with Maleficent, you double-crossed  _both_  the High Queen and the HellQueen.

No one was that stupid.

 

*

 

When High Queen Mal took her annual trip down to Hell, she saw her mother, strapped to a torture rack made of iron, slowly bleeding through her skin, and she  _laughed_  so loudly she woke demons from their slumber and the split the ground between the feet of the Descendants above her, in the Land of the Living. Her laugh made the buildings on the Isle of the Lost, the buildings she and Evia and Carlos and Jay had been  _tortured_ in, crumble to dust. A smile split across her face and she  _kissed_ the one responsible { _with the consent of her husbands and wife, of course_ } and spat at her mother's frail form.

Because Maleficent was never intended to be  _Magnificent_.

(And her daughter wanted to make sure she knew that.)


	2. Once Upon A Time (She Was The Fairest Of Them All )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because there was a new fairest, and her name was Queen Evie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Descendants (2015) or Isle of the Lost. Have a Ch2 with the correct spelling of 'Maleficent'. As always, please review and favourite!
> 
> Whipped Cream & Other Delights,
> 
> TheHarleyQueen

Snow White was  _never_  the fairest. That was all there was to it. The mirror was  _wrong_ , and while that pained Queen Grimhilde, because she had  _made_  that thing and it was supposed to be  _perfect_ , there was no other explanation. Snow White didn't have her blood, her powers, so how could  _she_  be beautiful? The dreadful creature was completely  _human_ , on top of everything else. Grimhilde was a succubus, she was  _power_ and  _desire_  and  _lust_  and  _want_ , and she brought men to their knees with a glance, but  _Snow White_  was more beautiful than her. Snow White, who hadn't spoken to a man until she moved in with seven  _dwarves_ , seven  _half-breeds._

So the mirror was  _wrong_ , and Queen Grimhilde would never be swayed from her stance. And the Queen obviously had to right the wrong that was such a  _prominent_  issue. Her  _darling_  Evie had known how to apply blush before she could talk, how to sew before she could speak, and how to  _control_  men before she understood why she needed to.

But it was never enough.

 

*

 

Evie could  _bake_  and  _sing_  and  _apply makeup_  and  _act_  and  _clean_  and  _sew_  and  _terrorise_  people, but she would  _never_  beat Snow White. She was too  _fat_ , too  _ugly_ , too  _false_  and too  _innocent_. So Queen Grimhilde would lock her in her room for a week until she'd sewn herself a new wardrobe, or made her bake until her fingers bled into the pies and cakes but refused to let her  _eat_  because she was too fat, and  _how did she plan on catching a prince looking like that_? And she was far,  _far_  too smart. Whenever she should have been perfecting her lipstick, or improving her voice, or playing the piano, she was reading those  _awful_  books { _arts and science and mechanics and history and astronomy, and her daughter just thought she was **so clever**_ ** _, didn't she, the little whore_** }, thinking that she was  _so_  clever, not caring that the Charmings or the Beasts or even the  _Whites_  (really, she wasn't picky, it just had to be a  _prince_ ) would never care for a smart girl. So Queen Grimhilde took the necessary precautions. She made her precious Evie burn Every. Single. One. And for every tear, every scar, every whimper, she added a day to the time she would wait to be fed.

But she was still too  _innocent_. And then, Queen Grimhilde realised it. no matter how perfect she looked, her daughter would never be able to  _pleasure_  a man without practice. So she made a deal with Cruella de Ville, and her vile little son would come over, and Evie would lose that blasted innocence { _It's not ladylike to curse, darling, shut up}_. And her plan  _worked_. Her darling little mistress-in-training could seduce a man with a blink by the time those lessons were over. (There were some things even  _she_  wouldn't teach her child hands-on). And Queen Grimhilde knew for a fact that Evie and Jafar's son were having meetings, and she wondered what Maleficent's spawn thought of  _that_.

 

*

 

When her darling  _finally_  conquered Auradon,  _five years_  after it was due, Queen Grimhilde expected to be let out of her fucking prison with a full pardon, and her kingdom back. She expected the life she'd missed. She expected Snow White's head on a fucking platter. Instead, she was locked in a  _cell_  with the same four who had been driving her madder than the Hatter. And informed of her  _nickname_  among the goody-two-shoes, the Evil Queen. And told that, as she was only acting as Queen Regent in Snow's place, her title as  _queen_  was never legitimate. But her daughter's was.

Because Evie had taken the crown by  _force_ , regardless of its brutality. So she was just Grimhilde, and her daughter was Queen Evie the  _Angelic_. And it wasn't fair. Queen Evie had an endless range of courtiers, of rich, handsome men begging for her hand in marriage. But Queen Evie turned them all down. For those ridiculous Isle-raised lovers of hers, freaks one and the same. She fucking deserved them.

When Grimhilde died, it was broadcasted  _live_  to the Isle, and the ex-United States of Auradon, and  _everywhere_  everyone watched as their  _Angelic_  Queen carved out her own mother's heart, and  _ate_  it whole. Like her mother had planned to do with Snow White's. And the last thing Grimhilde saw before she died was the daughter she had raised to be  _second_  best smirking down at her, an  _angel_  of death, blood staining her fingers and mouth like lipstick, and then turning away from the regent she left to die.

 

*

 

In her last moment, the Evil Queen decided that maybe, once upon a time, the mirror had been right. But not anymore.

(Because there was a new fairest, and her name was  _Queen Evie_.)


	3. Once Upon A Time ( He Was Seen As Cunning )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Jafar was never cunning, only insane, and Jay proved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Descendants (2015) or Isle of The Lost. Enjoy the story of the crazed Jafar trading away his son for food.
> 
> Whipped Cream & Other Delights,
> 
> TheHarleyQueen

Jay was six. Seven? Maybe five. And he was  _costly_. Jafar couldn't afford to keep him anymore. So he rented him out, an item from his shop they could  _never_ steal because it would always come back. Until one day, when  _it_ didn't. He could remember that day so well. A purple-haired girl ( _Maleficent's_ spawn) had come to rent his  _finest_ stock. She had the money and all, so her  _mother_ must have commissioned her. but then, he saw his son run off with the girl, like he  _knew_ her, and they ran off to  _Hell Hall-_ the home of that  _blasted_ Cruella de Ville- and his finest  _merchandise_ wasn't seen until a week later, when the Queen of the Isle  _threw_ him out of a window in her  _palace_. Jay didn't eat for a  _month_ for his defiance, but he did bring home one of Cruella's coats, and from then on, when Jafar lent his son out, Jay had to come home with more than he started with, or he wasn't allowed inside. And when he was sent to a  _different_ school, in Auradon, Jafar went bankrupt. And when he betrayed his  _cause,_ no one would  _look_ at Jafar's stock, because for all it was worth,  _his_ son had been their  _one_ route off the Isle, and he had  _failed_.

 

*

 

Except he hadn't.

Jay was better. He was  _stronger_. Faster.  _Crueller._ More hardened. More  _powerful._ Then his father  _ever_ was. And Jafar  _hated_ it. His son, the only son he'd bothered to raise (there were a fair few others out there, and probably several daughters too, but they weren't  _Jay_ ), whom he'd raised to be what he hated most,  _a street rat_ , so that he wouldn't think much of himself, had risen far beyond his anticipation. And then his plan had  _backfired_. And his son, his  _flesh and blood_  had locked him in a cell to  _rot_  with three impeccables. Three  _women._ And when Jafar had begged? Put aside his pride, got down on his knees and  _begged?_  His son-  _Jay-_ High King Jay the Avenger had laughed at him, called him  _weak_ and  _useless_ and  _petty_. Said that anyone who was on the Isle in the first place did not  _deserve_ a second chance because they were not  _strong_ enough. But his underlying meaning rang in Jafar's ears.  _Not_ _ **cunning**_   _enough._

But Jafar was  _always_ cunning. And so he made a plan with Maleficent. He plead  _guilty_ , so to speak. He swore allegiance to the Crown, to the Blood Palace, he swore fealty, accepted servitude. He accepted the Kings and Queens, took their sigil, carved into the flesh on his forehead, the symbol of  _slavery_. Maleficent had told him they might try to cast the sigil, but she'd also told him that High Queen Mal's fae powers were stunted by her birth behind the barrier, told him that a strong mind like his should easily break through the enchantment, should be able to deny his  _masters'_  orders.

She was wrong.

Jafar's mind was weak and Queen Mal's powers were stronger than Maleficent had ever anticipated they  _could_  be. So Jafar served under his son as a slave, encouraged by magick, his mind in shackles. Then they carted off Grimhilde and  _broadcasted_ her murder on live television, and he knew, he  _knew_  he was next. Because, no matter what he said, Cruella's son was always scared of her, even all these years later. One day, a servant of {that  _infernal_ son of his} the High King came to fetch him, and cuffed him, and  _dragged_ him to the throne room, where King Jay  _lounged_ on his throne, with his feet on Cruella's son's lap, and his head in Grimhilde's daughter's lap, the little  _bitch_ stroking his hair, and Maleficent's spawn stretched out on her throne. And they cast him out to  _die_ in the deserts in Agrabah.

 

*

 

But before he died, Jafar went  _mad_. The powers of the afreet broke into his mind, amplified the servitude ritual, but there was no  _lamp,_ so he was left to  _lament_ his old life and regret his bad choices with his son( _s_ ). And he starved in the Agrabah desert until he was  _nothing_  but skin and bone until his skin sagged and his ribs showed through the rags he wore. And when he stumbled across a  _perfectly_ clean and  _loaded_ pistol in the middle-of-nowhere, he didn't think it  _strange,_ that it was maybe a  _plot._ He just died. Because he was  _mad._

(Because Jafar was never  _cunning,_ only  _insane,_ and Jay  _proved_ it.)


	4. Once Upon A Time (She Had All The Riches In The World )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelique was poor and her son had everything she wanted.

Angelique Mors. Her name wasn't always Cruella de Vil. And when she was a little girl, her name was Angelique Mors, before she discovered her love of _fashion_ and _furs_. Before she became a business star, a _prodigy_ in her own right. And when the tabloids named her Cruella de Vil in mocking _honour_ of her disregard for the lives of the animals she used as her fur supply, it just stuck. And so, maybe it wasn't perfect, but she became Cruella de Vil.

  
And then she hired _darling_ Anita, with her brilliant ideas and _impeccable_ fashion sense, and she decided that she wanted a daughter _just like her_. And Anita designed what would've been the _greatest_ coat she'd have ever owned, and Anita was a star employee, because _spots_. But Anita married Roger, and their dogs had infernal puppies, which she so desperately _needed_ , but they couldn't seem to see that, so she took her own measures.  
  
And she _failed_.  
  
And then they locked her up on this infernal island, and she hated them, she hated Belle, and what wouldn't she give to _skin_ that beast and his son alive. And then she managed to get herself knocked up, and Maleficient refused to do away with the foetus because Maleficient believed that life started at conception, and Maleficent couldn't bring herself to kill like any other supervillain. And how _pathetic_ was that?  
  
Carlos was a _brat_ from the moment he was born. Too scared and weak and no sense of fashion, which was really all she ever asked for, so he slept in the cupboard because he was expendable, but her _furs_ , her darling furs that she managed to salvage had to be kept safe.  
  
When she saw that Jafar was lending out his spawn, she realised that she could actually find a use for the pathetic child with no fashion sense, so he started working. And work he did. He cleaned and cooked and when she discovered that he was pretty handy with a knife she sent him out to do the killing for her, and he did so well, so she would send him with the furs to the Evil Queen's daughter, and she could sew like no other. And so _what_ if the killing had a negative effect on her son? She _needed_ those furs.  
  
When her son- King Carlos the Deceitful- summoned her to his throne, she knew it was over, because Jafar had been the last one to leave, and she hadn't seen him since. And in front of his throne, there was an operating table filled with all sorts of tiny tools Angelique didn't know existed. And she was told to strip and to lie down, and then the pain started. Her son, her baby, the one who had garnered the furs for her best coats on the Isle, was using those skills she had taught him once upon a time, and making due on those threats, and skinning her alive. Angelique died young and weak and poor, the exact opposite of what everyone expected.  
  
And if her son wore _human skin coats_ after she died, the one skin she never managed to collect, who cared? He was a king, and she was nothing.  
  
(And Angelique was _poor_ and her son had everything she wanted.)


	5. Once Upon A Time ( She Was Only Insane )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because her mama may have ordered killings, but Alice could kill.

Her name was Alice. Ironic, really. _So_ ironic. And her mother was a murderess. She was a queen. They had lived in the Underland most of her life, a nightmarish, undefined world of horror, an anti-Wonderland. Ruled by the Queen of Hearts, her mother, locked up with everyone who was mad, who Alice ( _the_ Alice) had once-upon-a-time accepted. And her father was the Mad Hatter, who was supposed to be good and in Wonderland, but wasn't, because the Council of Auradon didn't trust him, and how ironic was that? Alice's life was **built** on irony.

 

And her mama's will.

 

Alice had been trained to kill before she could talk, because it was all good (evil) and well that her mama shouted out the order (and you know which one), but someone had to follow up on the threat. And that someone was Ali. Eventually, she would take extra, side orders to keep the household afloat, because her papa didn't give her mama money or care for either of them at all (they were, after all, villains, and he wasn't) and her mama gambled away whatever she earned selling white roses. They were never red. And her mama played poker and russian roulette with the Blue Caterpillar and White Rabbit and Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dum while Ali killed their brothers' and sisters' and wives' enemies.

And when the Queen, the true queen, the one who could and would kill discovered her secret stash, she screamed and raged and was furious with her and Ali was scared she'd say those four little words- _OFF WITH HER HEAD_ -and Ali would have to obey because she was conditioned to and she knew that if she didn't there would be insurmountable pain, and not again, she couldn't stand that again, she'd die.

 

But then The Queen of Hearts realised that her daughter (servant, slave) could be used for so much more, and then she'd make sure that Ali didn't come home before midnight, and not without 2600 dollars and if she did there'd be hell to pay. And the Queen of Hearts would gamble, gamble away her daughter's (foul creature) earnings, and spent it all on booze (vodka and whiskey by the bottle to make her heart _burn_ ), because that was the only way to forget that her beautiful daughter was not only more powerful than her, but also her second-worst enemy's daughter as well, and named for her worst enemy. Alice. Cruella may have once loved her now-enemy, may still love her, but the Queen never forgave, and never, never forgot, and Alice was at the top of her revenge list as soon as she got rid of the menace that had knocked her up, and she had just that candidate for the job right at her fingertips.

And when Alice killed her father, the Queen laughed, and laughed and laughed and laughed, because how perfect and ironic was it that the Mad Hatter's only link to Alice (the Alice) and Wonderland and the Queen's darling sister was the one thing that finally did away with him. And she made her daughter bake his heart into a tart and for so many years after she'd been pushed off her throne and her precious Jabberwocky was murdered heartlessly she felt whole again, and she was just so, so, ready to wreck havoc on the Princes of Auradon and that beautifully blonde-haired Alice.

 

Then those four useless beasts got so close, so close, to finally liberating her, and their hearts were turned by the honest, kined, honeyed words of the citizens of Auradon, forgetting that they were only a charity case, and that one day those upstanding citizens would tire of them and toss them back here like the trash they were, and there'd be no mercy.

But apparently, the 'Core Four' tired of them first, when Mal murdered her shiny new golden husband on their wedding night and the entire world saw her walking out of their suite with a blood-splattered sheet wrapped around her otherwise naked body, a feral smile on her face and their darling prince's head in her hand and the Queen of Hearts was just so proud and why couldn't her daughter be like that, and the Queen was just so sure that she'd be allowed to reign Wonderland again, disregarding the fact that all the other once-villains were being imprisoned until she got drunk and woke up in a pure white room and how dare they and white!?

 

Apparently, Alice (not the Alice) had made a deal with those four, and all she wanted was Wonderland and the chance to say those four little words and the Queen (who really hadn't been a queen for a long, long time) didn't know whether to be proud or horrified when her daughter sat in her old throne and it was her head in the place that so many others in her reign had know oh so well and yelled the Queen's favourite phrase at the top of her lungs and that was it and the Queen was dead and her victims were avenged.

  
(Because her mama may have _ordered_ killings, but Alice could _kill_.)


	6. Once Upon A Time (He Sailed The Seven Seas )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because maybe Helena Hook couldn’t swim, but she could kill a prepubescent boy in green tights.

His daughter couldn't swim. All he asked for, and she couldn't swim. She lived on a _Godforsaken_ island, and she couldn’t swim. She couldn’t sail. But she could plunder. And she could plunder well. She could steal, not in secret, like that infernal Jay, but she could march into a shop and take whatever she wanted because all the shop owners were too scared of her, of a girl a third of their age. They didn’t know that at home (and how he hated to have one, allocated, run-down home) all she did was scrub the floors and the windows and cook the food, because that was all she was good for. And she was a _girl_. Girls could never be pirates.

The villains could only perform _true_ magick (not the eye-glowy thing Maleficient did) once a year, on Samhain. And on that day, he would change her into a poor, lost child, and hope Peter Pan would come to take her (and, by extension, him) away to his new Neverland (they were living in the old one, however strange it may seem). And he never did. Apparently, hurt, abused children on the Isle were not lost children, lost children ( _ **boys**_ , why wasn’t she just boy?) were bored children with two functioning, good, parents. So Helena would never make it to the New Neverland.

 

And neither would he.

 

That didn’t stop Captain Hook from trying. Just like the lack of healthy, sanitary water on the Isle didn’t stop him from trying to teach Helena to swim, even when her skin cracked open and she bled on her mattress (because none of them were good enough for sheets, or anything other than Auradon’s leftovers, even though that was what they were, leftovers). And if Helena screamed when he pushed her into whatever shallow (or extremely deep) patches of water he could find, well, it was for the “Greater Good (evil)”.

At least he never questioned her strange alliance (not friendship, never friendship) with Grimhilde’s girl- Evie- who was surprisingly good-looking for her age (she was quite a few years older than Helena). He didn’t ask where they went whenever Helena was done with her chores, never asked where they ‘found’ the material Evie used to make those new dresses Helena wore. But he did question it whenever Helena came home with that ditzy smile on her face and her skirt skewed and ruffled like she was some kind of slut. He did question her when he saw lipstick prints on her collarbone, and when she came home in a girl’s shirt that definitely wasn’t hers, because HOW COULD SHE!? All he asked for was a boy, and if she couldn’t achieve that, she would damn well be a proper girl.

So he made her attend lessons with Grimhilde, and made sure she went out with boys, like that charming Gaston Jr., and signed her up for Anastasia’s School of Dance. He forced her to do this, and still cast spells on her on Samhain, not realising that she had long since grown up in matters of the heart and head, and that was what counted to Peter Pan.

 

But no one was still a child on the Isle of the Lost.

 

When the brats broke the Isle’s barrier, he tried to swim away with his daughter, but oh, wait, she couldn’t swim. So they were still stuck, and they’d come so close. And whenever those children that had been raised here came to distribute bread and implement solutions for clean water, he wanted to rip their throats out and make them bleed, because none of them were fucking charity cases, and they knew that.

 

When Mal killed her husband, Captain Hook knew his life was forfeit. His daughter and Queen Evie had always had… close relationships, and their new kings and queens would accept her (as much as villains could accept other villains). He wasn’t shocked when they came for him. Not at all. He wasn’t shocked when they pushed him into the same water that they pumped out of the Isle. He was shocked when he spied his daughter through the bars of his prison cell, arm in arm with a pretty Asian girl in pink. She was in the dungeon for a reason.

 

To kill him.

 

And kill him she did.

 

(Because maybe Helena Hook couldn’t swim, but she _could_ kill a prepubescent boy in green tights.)

( And her father.)


	7. Once Upon A Time (He Brought Honour To The Huns)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lei did not kill her parent as so many other Descendants did.
> 
>  But she led the Huns into victory.

Lei. Thunderous. Her name was Lei, and she was the thunder of the Huns.  She roared over the hill, warning everyone of the approaching storm, but never did any damage. Lei. Thunderous. Powerful. Her father was Shan Yu, leader of the Huns, and she would return honour to her tribe, no matter what.

because now, now that Mulan had defeated them, her father was unknown. The leader of the Huns, or ‘Mulan’s villain’. People used to tremble at the mention of his name, now they laughed. Shan Yu wasn’t terrifying, he was laughable. So Lei would restore honour to their tribe. That was her job. That was what she was born for. She was the thunder of the Huns, and she would roar.

 

She was trained, practically from birth. Trained like Mulan was, because the best way to beat your enemy was to become your enemy. Lei was born and bred to bring honour to the Huns, at least that was what her father said, but more specifically, she was born and bred to bring down Mulan. So she trained. She didn’t have friends, like those city brats. She didn’t even have alliances, because someone would stab her in the back eventually. It was her and her father and the masses of Huns and their sons,all of them teaching her how to be fierce like only Huns could be. No matter what.

Because she knew the consequences. Once upon a time, she’d had a friend. The only other female to be kept among the Huns. Her sister. They were confidants. They trusted each other, would always have each other’s backs, would kill that Mulan that had thrown them in this rotten Hell and forgotten all about it. That bitch. But when Shan Yu saw how close they were, how they were the best of friends, he killed her. He killed his second daughter,  because Lei was not focusing and that was really all he asked. How difficult was it?

At age 12, he put Lei in the fight ring. She won every fight. Every single one. Gaston Jr., Dimitri Tremaine and all the children of the Huns were useless against his daughter. She was ready. Maleficent's scheme just had to work.

 

It didn’t.

 

But Queen Mal’s did. 

 

And Mulan tried, she tried so hard to fight, but Lei was born for this and it was her one purpose in life and she’d be damned to all levels of Hell before she failed. And Shan Yu stood over (Auradon’s greatest warrior) Mulan’s mutilated corpse, and the corpses of her mother and father and husband and son (where was her daughter?) and he laughed he laughed himself hoarse, because finally, finally, here lay China’s warrior princess at his feet, where she belonged.

 

At Lei was offered the chance to kill her father, the one who had put her through so. Much. Pain. And she said no, because the Huns were not honourable, but they were family, they were a team (and that King Jay understood, even if he didn’t understand why she forgave that monster), and what kind of leader would she be if she killed the old and weak? 

 

So no, Lei did not kill her parent as so many other Descendants did.

 

(But she led the Huns into victory.)


	8. Once Upon A Time (He Delivered Hell In A Handbasket)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because maybe she couldn’t kill the gods, but she could sure as hell make them suffer.

Hades was the god of death. Therefore, they couldn’t lock him up without magick. There’d be no death. Everyone would be immortal. And the Olympians were selfish. They kept immortality for themselves. So instead of leaving Hades on the Isle of the Lost, they put him on house arrest, and whenever he had a demigod child, the gods would have them delivered straight to the Isle.

So when he and Persephone had a beautiful, bouncing baby daughter, the gods were lost. She was, essentially, one of them. But she had the potential (according to Apollo) to _ruin_ them.

 

[When a goddess comes of age.]

 

So when they voted, and the majority wanted to keep her on the Isle, that’s where she went. _Forever_. And so what if she had no parents? So what if she was left in a blanket on the Isle with no one to raise her? So what if that blanket was stolen not even an hour later? One little girl’s death wasn’t even a pinprick on the gods' conscience. If they could kill their own _mothers_ and _fathers_ , why couldn’t they kill their own children? Or, better yet, why couldn’t their children kill them? It was a miracle she survived.

 

[Four shall break her magick cage.]

 

Her name was Hayley, she was the daughter of Hades, and she’d reign terror on the Olympians one day. They just didn’t know how soon.

Even though she’d never even met her father, she was the sole heir of the Underworld. _Beautiful_. She’d make them pay for making her live on the Isle when she could’ve been a princess. in the meantime, she settled for being princess of the criminals, the thieves, the liars and murderers and rapists, because she wasn't a  _queen_ , would never be as long as she remained on the Isle of the Lost, under the Daughter of Maleficent and the Daughter of Grimhilde, the  _queens_ of the Isle, the queens who were more than willing to put their subjects to death, the subjects that were  _too_ evil for them { _but because a goddess has no conscience, Hayley ruled them with **pride**_ }.

Hayley learn to create potions and poisons and manipulations. She could create a better sleeping potion than Queen Grimhilde { _but not her daughter_ }, had killed more people than Maleficent (everyone had, but no one knew { _other than Mal le Fay_ }) and was richer than Angelique Mors (everyone came to death eventually, may as well know who they truly were now). Hayley was almost perfect, and she prepared for the coming of the prophecy. She waited and waited and then she was eighteen and the Queen's moment came and  _nothing_

 

[They release a demon into the wild.]

 

Hayley built an army for when she finally took over. An army of the dead. She killed all the most ruthless unknowns of the Isle’s underground so that she could lead the dead to a new era of victory (for her, all for her, they were _dead_ ). All she needed was a way off this pathetic island with its pathetic inmates. Then High Queen Mal killed her husband.

 

[Changing the fate of the hero's child.]

 

When she was released, the first thing she did was simple. She tossed dearest daddy and mummy who couldn’t have given a damn about her when she was on the Isle into Tartarus. Then she took the throne. So what if she lost her soul? Souls were practically _worthless_ in the Underworld. They were everywhere. Technically, she died when she took the throne. But she gained so much more, including a son { _and a lover_ } and a family in the Kings and Queens.

 

[A final Queen of Olympus and Hell.]

 

And when she lead her armies of the dead, the ruthless and the cunning and the damned onto Olympus, and she threw Zeus down to the mortal world like he’d done to her so many years ago, and when she carved out Aphrodite’s pretty face and took a knife to the wheels of Apollo’s chariot of the sun, she smiled. Her job was done. She’d killed them _all_. She would lead the _true_ gods and goddesses into a new era, an era of pain and terror and bloodshed. And when she sat on her throne of bones in her dress of souls and drank blood from her cup, she was finally satisfied.

 

(Because maybe she couldn’t kill the gods, but she could sure as _hell_ make them suffer.)

[Gods and Goddesses to sound the death knell.]


	9. Once Upon A Time (She Drowned Misguided Sailors)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayley honoured him, and left her to rot, because she was nothing anymore, not scary, not beautiful.

Ursula was a siren. She wasn’t one of those ridiculous mermaids who were so loving and cheerful and beautiful. She’d always been different. She had tentacles, not a tail. Her voice didn’t make people happy, it dragged them to their death. She lured sailors into the depths of the ocean, and then she killed them. She used their blood for potions and their voices and memories and everything else for magick. It was what kept her sustained.

Then they called her a cannibal. Cannibal. She wasn’t human. She was better. She was more evolved and more powerful than some useless human. She didn’t eat sirens. She ate humans. Survival of the fittest. Her species. The pretty little mermaids just smiled and laughed along with the humans, the lesser species, and she made sure that she wouldn’t be the one being put in a circus tank when they got bored of her.

 

She ended up in a tank anyway.

 

There were no sources of water on the Isle.

 

She was pretty sure Uriah wasn't her son. When he was tossed in the tank with her, his name was Aaron. She renamed him. When he came, he had red hair and giggled and he had scaled skin. Now his hair was black and ice-tipped and he was very, very good at luring in men- tell them that a beautiful woman was asking for them, sing softly to lure them in, even though his singing voice wasn't that good. Or rather, it wasn't good at all. It was terrible when he arrived, all high-pitched and gurgly and happy.

 

Now, his voice was soft and enticing and cruel and maybe not perfect, but wonderous in its own right. And that was all her. No one else. She had forced the potions and poisons down his throat to make his voice beautiful. He would deliver her men to show how grateful he was.

 

Too bad he wasn’t.

 

The poisons had damaged his lungs- when he wasn't singing, his breath was raspy and harsh. The potions broke down his brain, he couldn't feel anything. No emotions. No pain. No heat. Nothing. The eternal singing lessons had kept him from school- he had no friends, no allies, nothing.

 

The Kings and Queens took pity on him. But not on her. She was made into a court jester. Singing for a bunch of brats whenever they told her. Left to starve on human food. And her son, maybe one she didn't give birth to, but her son nonetheless, laughed. Told her she was pathetic, even when he was the one hooked up to oxygen tanks beacuse he couldn't breathe, let alone sing anymore.

 

He killed her when she told him he was now worthless. 

 

He hadn't planned to.

 

And that made it better. 

 

He broke the tank.

 

He died too.

 

(But Hayley honoured him, and left her to rot, because she was nothing anymore, not scary, not beautiful.)


	10. Once Upon A Time (He Was Their Protector)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because tigers were liars, and you couldn’t trust any of them, and Red was raised a tiger.

The fire was red.  Everywhere he looked, he just saw red. Blood and fire. Everywhere. It became his greatest fear, the colour red, a terror, a reminder of his failure to protect the forest from the destructive nature of humans.

 

And that would just not do.

 

He was Shere Khan, fearsome and terrifying and all-round monster (protector). So he embraced red. Everything he owned was the colour of fireandbloodandroses. And when a little -human- boy was left outside his den (Just like Mowgli), he refused to let his mates eat the child. Instead, he named it Red, a final conquering of his irrational fear.

 

And so he swore to never let the child want for anything. He was the protector, of the forest and his son.

 

Red was raised as a tiger, on raw meat and blood and violence, and he loved it. He built up a craving for it, so bad that he’d sneak out and kill for sport, because hunting could no longer satisfy the urge, the desperate desire for human blood. (Because he wasn’t human, no matter what they said, because humans were weak, that was what father said, and he wasn’t weak, he refused to be weak).

 

When High Queen Mal the Powerful finally took over Auradon, no one in Shere Khan’s pack turned against each other (or so he thought, because couldn’t he see his son’s glistening eyes when he hung back while the pack hunted?). Instead, they worked together, and he and Red ripped Mowgli (that bastard) limb from limb.

 

Then the slaughter came. Red killed his entire pack, cackling and screaming, demented and driven by bloodlust. And he stayed feral, because he was a human, and humans were monsters and he was red and his father never truly overcame his fear.

 

(Because tigers were liars, and you couldn’t trust any of them, and Red was raised a tiger.)

 


	11. Once Upon A Time (They Were Pretty And Rich)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They live a simple life, leaving others in their places on the throne, and make the decisions behind the scenes, because no matter where they are, they aren't accepted. They never will be, even among their own, they know, but they just need themselves and the pain they inflict on others.

Drisella Tremaine was a drunkard and a whore. And her son was retarded and her husband was a no show. She had no money and no future and no prince to marry. 

Dimitri Tremaine was handsome and cocky and a thief, but he was also born in wedlock and made sure his mother had food and was in love.

 

 

One look, dark room

Meant just for you

Time moved too fast

You played it back

 

Anastasia Tremaine was a business woman, like her mummy, and she was good at dancing, so she taught it, just like she taught her daughter to dodge blows and use her manners.

Astoria Tremaine was prettier than her mother, and she could dance and sing better than her, and she was in love, but she was also a bastard and good at coercion.

 

 

Buttons on a coat

Light-hearted joke

No proof, not much

But you saw enough

 

Dimitri and Astoria would often sneak out as children, and sneak out even more as teenagers. They were good at stealing, and better at coercion, a handsome couple like them. And Astoria idolised the femme fatale, and Dimitri was simply charming, a classic sociopath. 

 

Small talk, he drives

Coffee at midnight,

The light reflects

The chain on your neck

He says look up

And your shoulders brush

No proof, one touch

You felt enough

 

She's been told time and time and time over time that it's wrong. She doesn't know anything for a fact, but she feels it. Astoria, well, she knows what faking looks like, and his light touches, his never-ending smiles when he looks at her, they're not it.

 

 

You can hear it in the silence, silence

You can feel it on the way home, way home

You can see it with the lights out, lights out

You're in love, true love

You are in love

 

She can't say anything. That would be suicide, and she isn't dumb. She knows what they feel is wrong, but God, this is the Isle, and what's wrong is right and what's right is wrong (but shouldn't that mean that what's right is also right?).

 

Morning, his place

Burnt toast, Sunday

You keep his shirt

He keeps his word

And for once you let go

Of your fears and your ghosts

One step, not much, but it said enough

 

She isn't willing to make a move, but Dimitri sure as Hell is. His mother is out and so Astoria sleeps over, and they lie shoulder to shoulder in the bed and it's like when they were kids and everything was just simple. That morning he tries to make her breakfast and fails abysmally, but he kisses her anyway. She leaves in the wrong shirt, but Goddamn, is it worth it.

 

You kissed on sidewalks

You fight and you talk

One night he wakes, strange look on his face

Pauses, then says, you're my best friend

And you knew what it was, he is in love

 

There will never be professions of love between the two of them, because where they live, love is wrong, and even if love was right, their love wouldn't be. They flaunt it, though, because they belong to each other, and they will show that, regardless of whether Drisella calls her niece a _filthy whore_ or Anastasia has a ‘falling out’ with her nephew.

 

You can hear it in the silence, silence

You can feel it on the way home, way home

You can see it with the lights out, lights out

You're in love, true love

 

 

When Mal becomes the reigning queen, hell hath no fury. While the other Descendants are killing and maiming and punishing their parents, Astoria and Dimitri decide to keep theirs. They sober up Drisella and give their mothers aprons and ashes to sleep in. They will work to earn the keep.

 

 

So it goes

You two are dancing in a snow globe, round and round

And he keeps the picture of you in his office downtown

You understand now why they lost their minds and fought the wars

And why I've spent my whole life trying to put it into words

 

They live a simple life, leaving others in their places on the throne, and make the decisions behind the scenes, because no matter where they are, they aren't accepted. They never will be, even among their own, they know, but they just need themselves and the pain they inflict on others.

 

Cause you can hear in the silence

You can feel it on the way home

You can see it with the lights out

You're in love, true love

You're in love

 


	12. Once Upon A Time (Women Fell At His Feet)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaston never cared for anyone but himself.
> 
>  But his son cared too much, and left it at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I feel so productive! Thanks to everyone who favourited/liked/reviewed, I owe you all big time. As always, I don't own Descendants (2015) or Isle of the Lost. There is now a drabble on what would've happened if Mal hadn't killed Ben up on my profile (for all the Ben/Mal shippers). For Terra Banks on AO3. Please review, it makes me feel special.

One time, when Gaston knocked up a Bimbette, he got a two-for-one package deal out of it. Two little children, a boy and a girl, and he named them Gaston Jr and Gizelle, a callback to his French origins. He wasn't a bad father, not really. 

Sure, he sometimes forgot to have food on the tables or clothes for his children, and rarely looked after them when they were sick, but they'd take that over Drisella the Drunkard or The Queen of Hearts or even Shere Khan (who claimed to love his son). That is, they would've taken it until Gizelle got sick. Then they wished their father had a use for them, because he'd need them healthy, and he'd fix her.

 

But as it was, Gizelle died. She died in her sleep, too sick to even wake up. A common fate on the Isle of the Lost. Gaston Jr, who had been so polite before, told himself it was his fault. Anyone who was kind on the Isle, anyone who made attachments, they were punished. So he threw himself into fights, and did as the villains commanded, a silently hated his father, because Gaston was the reason that Gizelle was dead, and there was no coming back from that.

 

He punished his father by out-buying him for anything he needed, from food to clothing, and especially medicine. Always medicine. He'd get on the barges first to make sure he could take anything good, anything that Gaston could possibly want, and sold them to Jafar for such a high price that he knew that the monster that had fathered him would be incapable of paying. 

 

When Queen Mal freed them all, he didn't wait for permission, or even until he got off the Isle. The second he knew he could escape. He drove the dagger Gizelle had given him into his father’s stomach. 

 

Gaston pleaded.

 

Said he was sorry. He was desperate. That he loved Gizelle as much as his son did. He was a liar. He hadn't mourned when Gizelle died, he'd reveled in the extra food they'd have now that the brat was dead. Gaston was a liar. A dying liar.

 

Gaston never cared for anyone but himself.

 

(But his son cared too much, and left it at that.)


	13. Once Upon A Time (Her Beauty Was Immortal )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mother Gothel didn't live forever as she wished. Her life was long, but no one can live forever.
> 
>  Except her daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is an American song called Praise for Fountain Opened. This song is an abbrieved version.

Darling Rapunzel had her own song the song of immortality. Miranda Gothel had a different song. Mother Gothel had believed that songs had healing powers, and above that, she believed that raising a child would redeem her of her sins. Miranda’s song was old folk lore, and song about sins being forgiven.

Her mama would sing it every night as she brushed her hair uncut hair out. Mother Gothel took no chances. If her daughter, her baby held the power to immortality, she'd be rich. Of course, it wasn't like you could die, or even age on the Isle. But still.

 

Their nightly song was much more intimidating than Rapunzel’s. A song about bathing in the blood of angels and redemption of the damned. A perfect song for the Isle of the Lost.

 

‘There is a fountain filled with blood drawn from Emmanuel’s veins;

And sinners plunged beneath that flood lose all their guilty stains.

Lose all their guilty stains, lose all their guilty stains;

And sinners plunged beneath that flood lose all their guilty stains.

 

The dying thief rejoiced to see that fountain in his day;

And there have I, though vile as he, washed all my sins away.

Washed all my sins away, washed all my sins away;

And there have I, though vile as he, washed all my sins away.

 

Dear dying Lamb, Thy precious blood shall never lose its power

Till all the ransomed church of God be saved, to sin no more.

Be saved, to sin no more, be saved, to sin no more;

Till all the ransomed church of God be saved, to sin no more.

 

When this poor lisping, stammering tongue lies silent in the grave.

Then in a nobler, sweeter song, I’ll sing Thy power to save,

I’ll sing Thy power to save,I’ll sing Thy power to save,

Then in a nobler, sweeter song, I’ll sing Thy power to save.’

 

Miranda knew, she'd known her whole life, that she was the lamb. She was the blood her mother would use to wash her sins away. She didn't like it (everyone wanted to live) but she'd come to accept it. She knew, in her darkest heart, that she, the innocent of the Isle, the girl locked away for as long as she'd been born (a copy of Rapunzel) was doomed from the day she was born.

When she reached the age of majority (13 on the Isle) her mama would kill her. Bathe herself in her daughter's blood.

 

Carlos rescued her. They'd often been locked together in their youth. She was two days away from thirteen, and Carlos rescued her. He carried her away and kept her in the place, because her feet got cuts from the grass and her skin tore up in the sun. She was the purest thing the Isle had ever created, and he wanted to keep it that way.

Her mama was slaughtered by order of the King. No one contested the movement. Carlos had a special place in his heart for her (a stone cold, broken heart that only held place for four).

 

Mother Gothel had treated her as a delicate flower, and it had permanently altered her state of being. She was softer, more fragile than all of the Isle, a piece of the finest art that would live forever for all the potions gently spooned into her mouth as a child. She was beauty and grace and kindness and honesty, a shock for any Isle raised child (she would've been a hero, but Carlos was her savior, and she was taught to never betray those who save you).

 

Mother Gothel didn't live forever as she wished. Her life was long, but no one can live forever.

 

(Except her daughter.)


	14. Once Upon A Time (He Had Friends On The Other Side)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her daddy wasn't very good at repaying his debts.
> 
>  But she was.

Twenty-one year old Felicia Facilier was deadly. Her father raised her as a demon, to make deals and cash in on the souls of innocents. They would serve you. People with whom you'd made deals would be your friends, your supernatural partners for taking over the world. But her father never completed his end of the deal.

 

She did.

 

Allies were so much more willing to help if you gave them what they asked for. A never-before used car? She'd have it by Samhain, when the walls were weakest and her friends could grant her wishes. Felicia could have broken down the barrier. She knew. Her father didn't. Her customers didn't. She didn't break it down because of them. They were her power and her customers and her friends on the other side.

 

Losing them? Would be to lose the game, and she couldn't let that happen.

 

Felicia was unaffected by the four going to Auradon. They weren't customers, and they owed her nothing. Smart kids. Knew what they were about. 

She couldn't even feel that much betrayal at them when they betrayed Maleficient. Really, this worked better for her purposes. More and more people came, desperate for a way off, to crush the scumbags who would betray the Isle. 

 

What would they think if they knew about her?

 

Her daddy had died young, in the real world. In their world, he was her greatest customer, addicted to all the magics she could give him, because she was born on the Isle, and the barrier had only half the effect on voodoo. In the their world, her daddy had forced her to braid patterns into her hair for better magic collection, even though it pushed her skull tight. In their world, her fingers were capped by bone pieces and her necklace was made of teeth and magic flowed through the silver and bone piercings in her mouth and nose till she choked on it. She didn't even use magic.

 

In the real world, her daddy would pay.

 

Debts were ten times the price in the real world. Three times the price in theirs. She wouldn't cash in until he lay on his deathbed, and owed her thousands of years of service. He would never rest in peace, never fulfil his debt. He'd be stuck in the halfway for all eternity, unable to serve her to fill his debt, unable to move on until he did. A perfect conundrum.

 

Her daddy wasn't very good at repaying his debts.

 

(But she was.)


	15. Once Upon A Time (She Was Always Different)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had a mansion and a wife and a daughter.
> 
>  
> 
> {That was all she wanted.}
> 
>  

Madame Medusa was beaten by rats. Tiny little rodents with sharp teeth and whiskers and paws and a cheese fetish. She was a friend of the crocodiles, a far more terrifying beast than any mouse, but somehow, they beat her, and while she'd always been a dirt-broke drunkard with no prospects, now she was a dirt-broke drunkard with no prospects who couldn't defeat a rat.

 

It was a wonder her son was even born.

 

No one wanted to sleep with her.

 

She was lucky Captain Hook was also very good at getting drunk.

 

Then Mikhail was born.

 

If she'd told him, Hook would've been over the moon (if she knew, she would've told him).

 

As it was, she raised Mikhail; he raised Helena (Helena wasn't hers, she didn't think).

 

When he got older, Mikhail ran Madame Medusa’s Boutique and Pawn Shop.

 

Cheap labour.

 

How wonderful. 

 

Mikhail was very good at driving hard bargains. He could get a person to pay ten times for a pocketwatch what he did and consider it a good buy. People would pawn off priceless magical artifacts (the Medusas weren't magick, but coveted the items anyway) for 10c a piece. The only people he couldn't cheat were they Tremains, but they stayed far, far away from his part of the Isle (even the Isle of the Lost had Uptown and Downtown, and he lived in the latter) so they had a sort of an uneasy truce.

 

(Later in their relationship, they'd sneak into the pawn shop, because no one expected to see the Tremaine cousins anywhere near Madame Medusa’s, so they could kiss all they wanted.)

 

(It was only slightly weird.)

 

He always let Evie in, even though he knew that she was beguiling him, because she was kind and sweet and never stole (even though that friend of hers did) and kept Maleficient’s daughter away. 

 

(In downtown, they called her the Witch, and Evie the Whore and their friends were the Thief and the Troublemaker.)

 

At some point, the Boutique and Pawn Shop became the secret meet-up spot for relationships parents didn't approve of.

 

He didn't really mind unless they stole.

 

(If they stole, he had Brutus and Nero fetch the goods back.)

 

(They rarely failed.)

 

When the daughter of Maleficient  (who was now seen as the mother of Mal) killed her king, he didn't rejoice. It wasn't much of a change, really. 

 

The Pawn Shop moved.

 

He changed its name. 

 

He poisoned his mother. 

 

He went on with his life.

 

His mother wasn't a major villain, she was just a drunkard.

 

(That was okay, because he didn't have a kingdom, but he had a mansion and a wife and a daughter)

 

{That was all she wanted.}

 


	16. Once Upon A Time ( He Was Lighthearted And Playful )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Descendants (2015, 2017) or Isle of the Lost. And for the record, I definitely prefer this updated version of this chapter. I'm working on the Phillips chapter in Envy, and the fact that Queen Evie had Sally-Anne killed did *not* fit in with the plot. So I've changed it. Perks of fanfiction writing- you can change the story when the mood strikes you.
> 
> Whipped Cream & Other Delights,
> 
> TheHarleyQueen
> 
> Once Upon A Time (He Was Lighthearted And Playful)

 

Sid Phillips was  _normal_. In his world, there were no talking rats or magic, there were no evil queens or voodoo or any other sort of nonsense. In his world, there was a president, and there were Saturday barbeques and school like any other normal human.

Except, apparently, in his world, toys came alive. And they could  _beat_  people. They were strong and he was weak and  _how_  (?) because he was a  _kid_ , and kids were  _supposed_  to play with toys, weren't they?

Except apparently, they weren't.

And now he was tossed on the  _Isle_ , because of his actions as a child, as a little boy who didn't know better. And now here he was with villains of stories he'd only ever  _dreamed_  about (Cinderella's evil stepsisters, for one, and Maleficent.  _The_  Maleficent, she was here, because apparently, his ' _crimes_ ' somehow matched up to hers. They were  _toys_ , for Godsakes, and how was he supposed to know they came alive?)

He had grown up, grown out of his old mania, headed off to college to become a lawyer before some weirdo freaks with magic "seized him in the name of the King" what the fuck was with that? Apparently, his 'sins' against toys in his childhood were so bad that that kid who'd lived next to him (Anthony? Andrew?)'s toys were suing him, but he didn't get a trial. Oh no. Those  _fuckers_  tossed him on this madhouse.

He couldn't practise law anymore, couldn't even continue school because there was no tertiary education here, and the only school there was had lessons that included  _'Hostages 101'_  and  _'Potions and Poisons'_.

His daughter, Sally-Anne, was homeschooled. He kept her away from the riff raff and the weirdos that inhabited the Isle's school. Sally-Anne was  _normal_. She didn't care for hostages or any of that other crap they tried to sell to these kids, didn't believe in  _magic_  or  _Samhain_  or any of that shit- because it wasn't  _real_.

He kept her inside anyway, because, with these freaks, you never knew what they believed in, and they took Halloween decorations too far anyway.

Those four that were always pushing people over and stepping in people's laundry were shipped off, and he regained hope. Sally-Anne could be chosen, go and study law, and get him out. But that never happened, because King Ben immediately scrapped the programme and then High Queen Mal (what was it with these people and royalty? You want to rule?  _Communism_.) took over and they were  _nuts_.

 

*

 

Sally-Anne went through  _hell_  on the Isle of the Lost. She suffered in a way no one else did because she wasn't magick, she wasn't powerful, and she wasn't crafty. But she was beautiful. Sally-Anne was gorgeous, with pale skin and red lips and hundreds of freckles. She was stunning, with her curly black locks and grey eyes { _she'd once been asked by Queen Evie if she was a succubus, but she wasn't. She was just a very, very pretty human_ }. So Sally-Anne suffered, because beauty of her calibre on the Isle was rare, and it was even rarer that the beauty didn't come with a  _deadly_  cost { _only Hayden survived_ }.

Sally-Anne was raised without toys because her Daddy was  _far_  too suspicious. She was raised in solitude, leaving the house only on the most important of occasions { _or so her Daddy thought_ }. She was raised wearing frocks and baby doll shoes, she was raised to be  _normal_  and  _suburban_  and a whole lot of other things that she  _wasn't_. She was raised by her Daddy and she loved him, but she was also raised by Queen Evie and King Carlos and King Jay, under the direction of Queen Mal. Sally-Anne never knew  _why_  they took her in, but she was grateful.  _No one_  was kept safe on the Isle { _except for Miranda Gothel, but she didn't count. She was **Athena** , according to King Carlos, and that meant she was untouchable}._

When King Jay and King Carlos and Queen Evie went to Auradon, at the request of the Crown Prince, everything became a lot harder again. She had to fight through hoards to get to the barge, and the men in the streets started trailing their hands across her thighs and calves again, and she started retreating to her Daddy's house, where she'd at least be  _safe_.

 

*

 

Sally-Anne killed her Daddy because it was the thing to do, not because she held any grudge against him { _or so she told herself. But when she looked in her mirror at night, when her husband stared at her scars with disgust, she knew there was **more**  to why she'd held a pistol to his head and fired point blank. She also knew she'd never tell that to anyone_}. Sally-Anne had two beautiful baby girls and a husband who loved her more than Jessie had loved Woody { _wasn't_   _all that hard. She could've just married the first man she met_ } when she was killed. They were all killed with her. Sally-Anne was killed because she killed her father, who had loved her { _at least in his own way_ }.

Sally-Anne's murderer was kept by the Blood Palace, in a special cell designed by High Queen Mal, and  _tortured_  into his old age.  _Tortured_  into insanity, because Sally-Anne had always been under the Queens' protection, and that was an incontestable  _fact_. Sally-Anne lived on in the Isles of the Blest, under Hayley's careful watch, at the order of High Queen Mal.

But Sally-Anne was killed because all anyone on the Isle ever wanted was a parent who loved them.

(And Sally-Anne had that, but killed him anyway).


	17. Once Upon A Time (He Would Never Be King)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because sometimes force was better than niceties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Descendants (2015) or Isle of the Lost. If this is your first time reading, read on. Don't let me stop you. However, if you've been sent here from Vanity, please take a moment. I've updated this majorly. Like HUGE change. I was reading through this the other looking for ideas for Vanity when I realised how awful this specific chapter was. Also, I added a piece that changes the history of the Kings and Queens. I'm done now. Read on, my pretties.
> 
> Whipped cream & other Delights,
> 
> TheHarleyQueen

He was the youngest of twelve. Twelve. He would never have been king if he didn’t take matters into his own hands. It was so easy, really. Darling, darling Anna was so easy to manipulate and would’ve been just as easy to kill, except apparently her sister found out that love was more powerful than fear and he believed that that was total bull, but it had defeated him and that had to mean something.

 

He was strong, and far, far more evil than Maleficient, because she couldn’t kill, and he was so, so willing to kill if only he would get what he wanted. But apparently, that wasn’t good enough. And now he would never rule. He'd lost on the Seven Isles, Arrendale, Auradon, and the Isle of the Lost. Even though Maleficient wasn't in charge. She was deluded and powerful, yes, but she didn't rule the Isle. 

That honour befell Mal Lilith (although she went by Bertha to those who didn't know her true nature) le Fay, of the line Morgana, born to the arcane magicks, Truthseeker and Fae Queen, Champion of the Pale Rider. Alongside her served Evie Amara Grimhildejardöttir, Seducer of the Strongest and representative of Conquest, Jay Jafarson, a born-free genie and War’s consort, and finally, Carlos de Vil, the Slaughterer and Chosen of Pestilence. 

 

No one in Auradon knew, though, if they knew there were children with such powerful magicks on the Isle, they wouldn't hesitate to kill everyone in a blast (the heroes weren't as heroic as they liked to seem).

 

His son, Prince Hayden (because he’d never been disowned, not officially, although his mother had said she was disappointed that he was her final son. But officially, if he got out, he still had a home in the Southern Isles.) was taught to be charming and ready and powerful and how to use his wealth to win friends and influence people.

 

Hayden could kill, and easily. Blood had no effect on him, and it was so so so so easy. His father taught him one other thing- revenge. He would get revenge on the bitch and her slut of a sister who had rejected him for an ice miner. They would pay and he would rule as he was meant to, his father would tell him. Revenge and power always came in the same breath.

Prince Hayden was let out by Queen Evie, because they’d always had relations back in the day. And he let his father out, and his father married Anna (a beautiful wedding, with beautiful jewellery for the bride. Handcuffs and a collar went well with white) and moved to the Southern Isles, and that was that, but Prince (now King) Hayden married that infernally frozen bitch, who didn't age because she was frozen in time, from what they could tell, and he ruled Arrendale, which his daddy never managed to get round to.

 

(Because sometimes force was better than niceties.)

 


	18. Once Upon A Time (He Saw All The Gold In The World)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because her daddy hated the savages, he turned her into what he hated most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THESE ARE NOT MY PERSONAL OPINIONS. THESE ARE THE OPINIONS THAT I BELIEVE THESE CHARACTERS WOULD HOLD, IF THEY WERE REAL. I LIVE IN A COUNTRY THAT HAS BEEN PLAGUED BY RACIAL SEGREGATION FOR A LONG TIME, AND BELIEVE THAT THESE VIEWS ARE WRONG. Some of my best friends are of coloured/african/asian descent. It's a short chapter, but now the story is done! I've been working with Carathay on the next piece (lust). Now, I hope that you (if not enjoy) are happy with the conclusion of the story.  
> Love and creme brulé,  
> TheHarleyQueen

Governor Ratcliffe was a racist. He was cruel and harsh and wanted to kill everyone who didn't have pale skin and English features,

 

He passed all of these traits onto his daughter, Gianna. She was real pretty, and had been killing sinde she could walk. All the scum on the Isle, all the ones who weren't as good, as civilised as she was, all the savages, she eradicated them. Stole their food and their money, let them starve and go poor, because that's what they did to her and her daddy.

 

And then the Isle four went over there, and dear lord, they made friends with half-dwarves and asians and all sorts of pathetic scum, and what she wouldn't give to go over there and kill. Them. All. 

 

(She had made several attempts on Felicia Facilier’s life, but that was all they were, attempts, because the voodoo bitch thought she was too good to die.)

 

And when High Queen Mal  (the Great and Just, in her mind, even though everyone called her the Powerful) gave her free reign, to kill her bastard father who she'd caught in bed with a Red Indian whore, and to kill all the motherfuckers who weren't pure, of skin and of race.

 

Governor Ratcliffe was hanged, the proper British way to kill someone, and his daughtr went on to be called a whore, sleeping with any man whose skin wasn't pure, to spite her father, before she killed them in cold blood.

 

All that killing had messed with her brain, and Gianna, though beautiful, was mad, demented.

 

She died locked away in her own home, bathed in the blood of her victim’s corpses.

 

Because her daddy hated the savages, he turned her into what he hated most.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Descendants ( 2015) or Isle of the Lost


End file.
